wolf_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Wolves
Introduction Pintosong - Wolf Lover 11:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya wiki! Pintosong here, and this is my second fanfiction, called Magic Wolves! It's about best friends who try to battle the evil side of their soul. Prologue Pearl jumped onto her leader's back. The pale gold female writhed underneath her. The evil wolf on top bared her teeth, ready to sink them into her back. All of a sudden, the air around the two wolves swirled into a blur of colour, slowing down time. Pearl stared in front of her, eyes wide in shock and fright. Visions of wolves that she's killed ran past. In the midst of it all, a large, shining white wolf appeared, eyes locked with Pearl's. The white wolf spoke, "Pearl. Remember who you really are. You are not evil." The pinned-down wolf underneath winced as Pearl stepped closer to the white wolf. Pearl's paw was on her victim's head. The evil wolf growled, "Who are you to say who I am? I am Pearl the Fearsome. You should be bowing down to me!" The white wolf shook her beautiful head, "No, Pearl. You are not the Fearsome. You are Pearl the ''Kind. Please, come back to your real self." The white wolf rested her muzzle on Pearl's head. Warmth ran through Pearl's cold veins. Her hackles went down. Her fur went back to her normal colour. She blinked and her eyes became yellow again. The wind died.'' She yelped and carefully stepped off her leader, who sat up quickly, staring at Pearl. Pearl whimpered. The pale gold wolf knew about her secret. What if she found out Pearl also killed her mate? And all the other wolves? Pearl looked at her paws. She knew what was coming. "Pearl..." her leader muttered, "I can't believe... how... all those deaths... my mate... me... Pearl." She finally spoke with suppressed horror and sorrow, "I- I can't let you stay in our t-territory." The russet wolf bowed her head. She had seen it coming. The pale leader nodded sadly, "I'm sorry, Pearl. I know you can't control it. It's not your fault but you're a danger to all the packs. And take the others with you." Pearl looked up. She hadn't thought about that. Her poor friends. They had the same problem as her. "Ok, Ruler," Pearl's voice shook, "I- I'll tell them. I'm so sorry Ruler. We- we'll go now." she dipped her head to Ruler, and ran off into the forest, howling her summons and grief. Chapter 1 Pearl pounced on the dead owl. She rolled it over and shredded its feathers, "Yeah! Take that, you trespasser!" Her mother, Thunder, was out hunting and renewing the scent markers. She remembered asking Thunder what thunder and pearls were. "Thunder is a loud snapping sound," the russet pup recited as she threw the owl into the air and caught it, "it is heard during a storm after a bright flash. It is the sound of the spirits' fangs snapping in anger." She tore off one of the bird's wings, "A pearl is one of the most beautiful sights a wolf can find. It is found in the deepest of rivers, inside a shell. It is very valuable and it shines in the sun." She bit into the owl. After she finished eating, Thunder walked into the cave, smelling of the air outside and something else, "Mama," Pearl asked the russet wolf, "what's that smell?" Thunder hesitated, licking her paws, and said, "That, Pearlie, is another wolf. As a matter of fact, I want you to meet him." "Is he safe?" "Of course! I wouldn't let you near another wolf if I weren't completely sure he was trustworthy. Now, come on!" Pearl followed her mother outside. The pup sniffed the night air appreciately. She had only ever been out of the cave to make her dirt. But this, this was way more exciting! Thunder led her only cub through the trees, which were growing thicker and more wild every pawstep. Pearl kept tripping over brambles and roots. Around midnight, Thunder picked her up by her scruff and carried her. The smells changed, and Pearl knew they were at the end of their territory. She opened her eyes. It was still the forest, but it seemed... clearer. There were barely any roots sticking out of the ground, and the branches on the trees were not low enough to hit your head on. But the sight Pearl found most interesting was a black male wolf peering out from behind a tree. Thunder placed her on the ground, walked up to the wolf, and rubbed her muzzle against his, wagging her tail the whole time. The black wolf padded up to Pearl and sniffed her. He smiled. Pearl shivered as she looked up at the stranger. Her mother cleared her throat and said, "Pearl, meet your father, Night. Night, this is your daughter." Night barked in joy. Thunder grinned then said in a serious tone, "Um, we've been discussing, erm, m-moving out." "What? Why?" Pearl barked angrily. She had lived in that cave her entire life! And they get plenty of prey, protection and ''privacy! "Because," Night spoke up. His voice was deep and fringed with wisdom, "there's a great danger coming. Something that will wipe out or enslave all unprepared wolves." "Why can't we prepare ourselves in our cave?" Night's voice dropped, "Because only certain wolves will survive. You and your mother need to join ''the magic wolves." Chapter 2 "M-magic molves?" Pearl wasn't sure if she heard her father correctly. "Yes, Pearl. Magic wolves" It was Thunder who spoke, "We'll explain more on the way." Night sniffed along an ancient-looking flame tree, and said, "The portal will be closing soon." "Portal? What's a portal?" "A kind of gateway between worlds." he mumbled through a mouthful of bark he was loosening off the tree. Eventually, he pulled it off and pressed down on the bare wood. There was a flash of blinding orange light. Once Pearl's eyes recovered from the flash, she saw that, in front of the flame tree, an orange circle of fire had appeared. Night stepped into the portal and disappeared. Pearl craned her neck to look around the tree, but he hadn't come out from the other side. Her mother murmured into Pearl's ear, "Walk into the portal, Pearlie." When Pearl hesitated, Thunder said, "Trust me. It's all right." Convinced, the pup padded into the ring of fire. As she walked through, she felt no heat. Ahead of her was a pale orange fog. The fog was even under her feet! She wanted to see what was to the sides, but instinct told her to keep moving forward. She could feel her mother's hot breath on her tail, leading her in the right direction. Through the fog, Pearl could see another ring of fire, but this time, a forest was behind it. In the forest, Night was waiting. The speckled pup ran forward, out of the portal. Thunder followed. "Night," Pearl asked her white-spotted father, "where are we?" Night smiled, and barked, "Pearl, welcome to the the territory of the Fire Wolves." Chapter 3 "Fire Wolves?" "That's my pack." Night answered, "They are fierce and loyal. We care for eachother. Come, let me take you to the Alpha, Fire." Alpha? Pack? Wow, this is getting kinda awesome! ''Pearl thought to herself whilst Night was leading her and Thunder to a great castle on a hill; Pearl knew what a castle was because there's an abandoned one on the side of the mountain where she lived... or used to live. She was kinda sad that she might never see that comfy old cave ever again. She never even got to finish her owl! But she had to leave it behind her; a new adventure was here! The family trekked to the castle. Pearl's feet were starting to get sore. By the time they reached the castle doors, Pearl was being carried by her mother once again. Night placed a black paw on the door, and it opened. They padded in. The walls were decorated with drawings of wolves and prey. Some of the painted wolves seemed to have fire spinning around them. The wolves entered the hall. Many wolves of different colours were sitting on soft-looking, colourful rocks. Their heads turned when Thunder and Pearl. Night ignored them, and led his mate and pup to the back of the hall. Night pressed his paw in the very center of the wall, and a passageway appeared. Pearl was dumbfounded. How did all this work? Up the passageway, up the middle, turn right, turn left, go down, go up and finally, they found themselves in front of a beautiful door. It was made of pure gold, encrusted with rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topaz, peridot, amethyst, zircon, opals, malachite, you name it, it's there. In the middle was a window made of thick, clear orange diamond. Night placed a paw on the window, then removed it. A pair of amber eyes appeared in the window. They took in Night, Thunder and, with a bit of difficulty, Pearl. The eyes blinked and the door opened. "Whoa." Pearl took in the beauty of the room. It had lavish, soft carpets, beds and cushions. The window had a gold frame, and there was a mirror in the corner. There were many thingamabobs, like trumpets, crystal balls and other things. A red figure sat in the centre of the room. The red wolf spoke, "I am High Ruler of Fire. I welcome you to the Pack of Fire." He opened his amber eyes. Pearl noticed that all wolves here seemed to have amber eyes, even Night. "Thank you, High Ruler." Thunder replied politely. The russet she-wolf kept a calm and steady posture, but Pearl could see that she was both nervous and excited at the same time. High Ruler had an odd power emenating around him, and Pearl knew that he was to be treated with highest respect. Then she realised, the word 'Ruler' means 'Alpha'! High Ruler looked down upon Pearl, "We will make sure your pup gets enough care. The other pup-mothers will help you to do just that. Shine," he turned towards a pale gold female who was sitting nearby. Pearl recognised her as the wolf who had opened the door. "please lead Thunder and Pearl to the Nursing Hall." ''More coming sooner or later :) Category:Fanfiction Category:Pintosong Category:Alyssa milano Category:Frank welker Category:Wolf Category:Mediamass